


Соль жизни

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic Description, Graphic Labour, Lactation, M/M, Man Вreastfeeding, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest, graphic childbirth, Вreastfeeding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солью пишут судьбы, соль разъедает раны и убивает болезни, соль оберегает от зла. В ее кристаллах заключена великая сила. И если пропитался солью, поранился об её острые крупинки – не стоит злиться. Она не умеет по-другому одаривать тех, кому благоволит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соль жизни

Их дороги усыпаны солью. Их дни заполнены белыми, слепящими крупинками, обжигающими израненные руки. Их ночи полны соленого пота и ослепительных вспышек перед глазами.

Дин не знал, когда их мир сдвинулся на ничтожный кристаллик соли и стал другим. Сэм всегда брал от него все, что мог, и Дин не представлял, что можно по-другому. Даже если не хотел, ведь Сэм умел убеждать. Словами, объятиями, взглядами.

Жарким днем, когда отец снова оставил их самих в душной комнате мотеля, Сэм подобрался сзади и влажно провел языком по его голой спине, слизывая солоноватые капли. Белые дорожки, рассыпанные по подоконнику и у двери, переливались под солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь закрытые жалюзи, и Сэм, смешной, полосатый от теней, отбрасываемых из окна, переливался в его руках. Стеснялся стонать, сжимал губы и смотрел внимательно, проверяя, правильно он делает или нет. Дину было все равно, даже если бы Сэм сейчас начал резать его ножом, полосовать бритвенными лезвиями, не возразил бы, позволил бы взять все.

Сэм сдался очень быстро тогда. Сам уже сидел голый, стащил боксеры с Дина, обхватил рукой его член и замер. Дин видел, как тот облизывает губы, прячется за отросшей челкой, ерзает у него на коленях, и полоски теней скачут по нему, скрывая то глаза, то мокрый рот, и понимал, что если сейчас он ничего не сделает, Сэм сбежит. Дин поймал его в последнюю секунду, обхватил влажную от пота шею и притянул к себе. Сэм даже не наклонился, он перетек к нему всем телом. Жадный, соленый, сильный, впился пальцами в плечи, втерся своим членом Дину в живот и раскрылся полностью. Всегда брал, а сейчас отдался сам. Маленькая власть, тоньше соляной дорожки, задурманила голову, Дин словно сорвался тогда, перевернул Сэма на спину, не думая ни о горечи, ни о боли. Целовал, языком забирая свою соль с губ, входил так же медленно, как катилась капелька пота по виску Сэма. Когда та исчезла за линией волос, Дин исчез в Сэме полностью. Жаркий, жарче солнца за окном, Сэм обнимал его, приподнимаясь выше и выше с каждым толчком, смотрел, не отрываясь, и Дин понял, что обманулся. Дыхание и стоны смели иллюзию власти, и он отдал Сэму все: влагу в требовательном поцелуе, кровь от мелких царапин на груди, свое семя внутри его тела.

Может быть, тогда мир сдвинулся на ничтожную крупинку соли, может быть, позже, когда Сэм перестал чувствовать вкус. Он ел, смешивая горькое со сладким, выбирал из салата самые сочные куски кислых фруктов и посыпал их солью. Потом Сэма выворачивало в грязных туалетах придорожных забегаловок, Дин умывал, тащил его на заднее сиденье «Импалы», и казалось, что Сэм с каждым днем становится все тяжелее.

Сэм сообразил быстрее. Дин же стоял столбом и смотрел на коробку из-под теста, как на чужеродное существо. Сэм молча подпирал плечом стену, в его руках дрожала бумажная полоска, а Дин не мог оторвать взгляда от синих букв на белом картоне, раз за разом прочитывая слово «беременность».

Они искали информацию повсюду, собирали по крупинке, прячась за анонимными вопросами на медицинских форумах, выдуманными историями в библиотеках. Дин понимал, что вряд ли им кто-то поможет. Они искали порознь, Сэм сидел по ночам, пока спина не затекала так, что он едва мог сползти со стула и добраться до кровати. Дин дожидался, когда тот уснет, и садился за ноутбук. Они словно прятались друг от друга и от правды. Пока Сэм однажды вечером не пожаловался:

\- Не могу лежать на спине.

Дин удивленно спросил:

\- Болит что-то?

Сэм повозился, устраиваясь на боку, и сонно ответил:

\- Нет. Малыш начинает пинаться, видимо, пережимаются кровеносные сосуды, и ему не хватает кислорода.

Дин не мог даже вдохнуть, тело обсыпало жесткими кристалликами, ноги стали ватными. Он сполз с кровати на колени и так на коленях и пополз к Сэму. Голоса не было, он не мог спросить разрешения. Сэм понял без слов, поймал за руку и приложил ладонь к уже заметному животу. Теплая кожа подрагивала в такт биению сердца, но более сильный толчок стал неожиданностью. Это был даже не толчок, а как будто живот выгнулся и заполнил ямку в ладони и снова втянулся, оставив нежеланную пустоту. Дин опустил голову и уперся лбом в край кровати. Через секунду он почувствовал, как Сэм приподнялся, отстраняясь от руки, подхватил под мышки и потянул на себя.

Сэм изменился. Дин понял это по первым прикосновениям к его телу. Сэм буквально кричал, когда Дин вылизывал его соски, отталкивал и сразу же притягивал к себе, задыхался и умолял продолжать дальше. Дин перевернул его на бок, лег сзади и долго раскрывал пальцами, заставив кончить только от такого проникновения. Сэму было мало, он хотел еще. Взял ртом, выпил все до капли, дал лишь пять минут передышки и снова встал на колени между ногами Дина. Сначала едва касаясь, лизал мягкий член, легко массируя яички, обводил языком головку и, когда Дин уже был почти готов, забрал в рот полностью, обхватывая припухшими губами и громкими стонами.

Дин был согласен кончать от его рта бесконечно, но у Сэма были другие планы. Дин только успел заметить шалые, жадные глаза, когда Сэм подтянулся вверх и быстро поцеловал его. И тут же Дина сдвинули в сторону. Сэм уткнулся в подушку, подтянул колени, открываясь. Покрытый мелкими капельками пота, он пах спермой Дина, солью и чем-то еще сладким, тягучим, вызывающим жажду и желание вбиться в этот запах. Отказать себе и Сэму не было сил. Дин двигался в нем, без напряжения и боли, бездумно, неритмично, как получалось. Пересохшими губами собирал пот с ложбинки у позвоночника и снова двигался, пока Сэм не сжался и простонал отчаянно:

\- Дииин…

Дин так и кончал - протяжно и долго, удерживаясь за Сэма, за его наслаждение, чтобы не свалиться сейчас в молчание последних дней.

Сэм заснул, а Дин вернулся за ноутбук. Но толку от его героического серфинга оказалось мало, и он вернулся к Сэму. Уже с кровати увидел, что забыл спрятать в карман куртки очки для чтения, но решил не вставать. Обнял Сэма за талию и уснул, впервые без снов, полных вечного поиска.

 

С каждым днем они все больше убеждались, что вряд ли им кто-то поможет без последствий. О больницах и клиниках и речи не шло. Обойтись своими силами, когда придет срок, казалось нереальным. Тупиковая ситуация толкала их на безумные поступки. Забравшись в одну из клиник, они полночи провозились с аппаратом УЗИ, даже умудрились сделать несколько снимков, и теперь Сэм целыми днями их внимательно рассматривал, пытаясь определить положение плода, и сверялся с медицинскими материалами на сайтах. Однажды он, не отрываясь от ноутбука, махнул рукой Дину, подзывая:

\- Смотри, кажется, это будет мальчик.

Дин подошел сзади. Фотография на экране говорила ему столько же, сколько невнятные снимки УЗИ.

\- Сэм, мне все равно, кто это будет. Главное, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Мальчик так мальчик, - Дин деланно приободрился. – Но я рад. Две девчонки в семье – это перебор.

За что получил хорошего пинка в бок и злобное шипение:

\- То, что я залетел, еще не значит, что я девчонка.

Дин не поверил своим ушам. В голосе Сэма явно проскользнули истеричные нотки. То, что настроение будет меняться со скоростью света, он читал, но одно дело читать – другое наблюдать эти перемены в Сэме, которого он знал лучше, чем самого себя.

Побелевшие губы, влажные глаза и пальцы, нервно скользящие по тачпаду – Дин сам не понял, что его так завело. Обида и беспомощность в Сэме сработали круче любого порно. Он стащил с себя футболку и джинсы, отшвырнув их подальше, развернул Сэма и поцеловал.

Сэм еще обижался, не ответил на поцелуй, но его пальцы уже вцепились Дину в шею, и Дин, пользуясь этой хваткой, потянул Сэма к кровати.

Сэм попытался освободиться, зло щурил глаза, но когда Дин упал на спину, увлекая его за собой, и обнял его ногами за бедра, удивленно выдохнул:

\- Дин?

Дин кивнул, молча. Прячась от недоумения Сэма, сместился чуть вниз, нырнул руками и губами под футболку. Поцеловал выпуклый живот и потянул за шнурок спортивных штанов. Сэм уже не мог носить джинсы, мягкая ткань непривычно смотрелась с клетчатыми рубашками. Сочетание в одежде Сэма-нынешнего и Сэма-из-прошлого настораживало, напоминало о тех временах, когда они не боялись каждого косого взгляда и зло шутили над тем, что ни один дом с белым заборчиком не переплюнет их «Импалу». Но когда Сэм, уставший от долгого переезда, выходил из душа в тонкой, натянувшейся на животе футболке и в этих дурацких, на завязочках, спортивных брюках, Дин понимал – нужно остановиться. Неважно чем закончится эта беременность – нужно остановиться. С них хватит так зло шутить.

Сэм не жаловался, ни словом не проговаривался о своих чувствах. Только сейчас Дин понял его страх и обиду. Поэтому и лег перед ним. Отдавать - так все до капли. До последней крупинки.

Сэм облизывал губы и смотрел на него привычным жадным взглядом. Дин знал, что Сэм всегда хотел его и всегда отдавался так, что стер всех из памяти, кто когда-либо был в его жизни. Теперь Дин понял, что хочет его также. Сэм всегда соображал быстрее, но не сейчас. Он как будто не знал, что делать, как в первый раз, вцепился в футболку, которую Дин безуспешно пытался стащить с него, и только после того, как Дин окликнул его по имени, проговорил:

\- Можно я ее не буду снимать?

Дин удивился:

\- Сэм, что там не…

И осекся.

На выгоревшей ткани футболки в районе сосков отчетливо проступили мокрые пятна. Дин коснулся темной ткани кончиками пальцев и попросил:

\- Дай посмотреть. Пожалуйста.

Сэм обреченно выдохнул и одним рывком стащил футболку. Ареолы сосков потемнели и увеличились, и на острых кончиках повисли мутные белесые капли. Сладкий запах стал еще сильнее, Дин потянулся и поймал одну каплю языком. Сэм вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Дин осмелел и вылизал второй сосок, Сэм застонал. Дин теснее прижался к его паху и попросил:

\- Трахни меня.

Просить дважды не пришлось. Сэм отвлекся ненадолго на поиски презерватива и тут же вернулся. Но его пальцы по прежнему дрожали, и Дин сам раскатал презерватив по его члену. Маленькие капли падали с сосков Сэма, как метроном выстукивали по грудной клетке. Сэм входил в него маленькими толчками, заполняя собой, окутывая собой. Сладкая боль мутной белесой каплей пригасила желание, но вскоре позволила наслаждению растечься по коже обжигающей волной. Сэм подхватил его под ноги, приподнял и толкался, почти удерживая на весу. Или в невесомости, где чувствуется только сильное движение внутри, оргазм накатывает отовсюду, вырывается толчками, сперма смешивается на животе с солью и сладкими каплями.

 

В один из дней случилось то, чего они уже не ждали. Их осторожные крики о помощи в сети дали свой результат. На почту пришло письмо от врача одной из клиник в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Он ответил, что такие случаи, как у них, имели место быть, и он приглашает приехать в клинику, где будущему родителю будет оказана вся возможная медицинская помощь. Анонимно и безвозмездно. Практически безвозмездно. Ему нужно будет разрешение на запись операции на видео, всевозможные анализы и пребывание в клинике под наблюдением не меньше месяца. Личные данные не требуются, время приезда подтверждать не нужно. Их будут готовы принять в любое время. Доктор указал свой телефон, и Дин, раздобыв одноразовый мобильник, сразу же перезвонил ему:

\- Доктор Веллер?

\- Я вас слушаю. Кто вы?

\- Вы занимаетесь одним вопросом. Возможностью мужчины забеременеть. Ваше письмо… - Дин замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

Доктор помог ему:

\- Я понял, о чем вы. Я прошу вас, приезжайте. Если вы хотите выжить, вам необходима операция. Поверьте, вам не грозит стать подопытным кроликом, ну, разве что совсем немного, для вашего же блага. Я не буду использовать ваш случай как некий феномен, чтобы прославиться. Это постыдно – прославиться вот таким образом. Нет, мне нужен генетический материал. Вы – аномалия. Но вы ключ к будущему, и ваш случай не единственный. Я не могу вас свести с теми, кто оказался в такой же ситуации. Сами понимаете. Точно так же не буду разглашать информацию о вас.

Дин не стал уточнять, что речь идет не о нем, и ответил:

\- Я подумаю.

\- Хорошо, я буду ждать вас. Если хотите жить – приезжайте. Смертность в таких случаях без профессиональной помощи стопроцентная.

Дин кивнул, забыв о том, что доктор его не видит, потом спохватился и произнес:

\- Хорошо, мы приедем.

Умереть Сэму он не даст. Пусть их там ждет судьба лабораторных крыс, он вытерпит все, лишь бы Сэм остался жить.

 

В каждом мотеле они воровали простыни. Весь их путь до Солт-Лейк-Сити можно было выстелить этими простынями. Сэм рвал их на широкие ленты и заматывал сочащуюся грудь, отказывался стирать и выбрасывал, как только они промокали. На животе уже не сходилась ни одна рубашка. Сэм все больше лежал на заднем сиденье, а не сидел впереди на пассажирском месте. Дин решил ехать с долгими остановками, и это сыграло с ними злую шутку. В нескольких часах пути до клиники Сэм позвал его с заднего сиденья.

\- Дин, я больше не могу.

Дин свернул с трассы и притормозил. Вылетел из машины и подхватил Сэма, который уже открыл дверцу и пытался выбраться с заднего сиденья. Его вырвало несколько раз, и Дин ужаснулся. Он думал, что Сэм спит, а оказалось, все это время он его просто не беспокоил - ждал конца пути. Белая маска боли впечаталась в лицо Сэма, он не стонал, но только потому, что едва мог перехватывать дыхание между приступами. Дин помог ему присесть на край сиденья, и Сэм попытался втащить ноги внутрь, но не смог. Откинулся назад и закричал тонко, хватаясь за живот.

Дин понял, что те часы, которые им еще оставались, Сэм не продержится. Помог ему забросить ноги и помчал вглубь соляной пустыни подальше от трассы.

Простыней было много, очень много. Они лежали стопками везде: на сиденье и в пакетах в багажнике. Солнце светило ярко, и Дин подумал, что лучшей операционной он не найдет. Вокруг соль, сухой воздух, тишина, а значит безопасно и все будет хорошо. Он уложил Сэма на расстеленные простыни под палящим солнцем. Открыл приготовленную аптечку и выдохнул, пытаясь унять волнение.

Сэм лежал, не двигаясь, могло показаться, что он без сознания, если бы не закушенные губы и вцепившиеся в белую ткань руки.

Дин распечатал ампулы с анальгетиком, но все же переспросил не раз обговоренное:

\- Сэм, может внутривенно? Местный может не взять.

Сэм покачал головой, не размыкая губ, промычал:

\- Нннт…

Дин наполнил три шприца и, стараясь колоть на нужную глубину, ввел обезболивающее. Пять минут. Скальпель зажать так, чтобы был виден только один дюйм – и сделать разрез похожий на улыбку. Какая злая шутка сравнить с улыбкой расходящиеся под острием скальпеля ткани. Растянуть с усилием мышцы, разрезать пузырь.

Кровь вперемешку с жидкостью хлынула из раны, Дин просунул руку, нащупал маленькую голову, двинулся дальше и потащил на себя, даже не чувствуя из-за перчаток, захватил ли он скользкое тельце или нет.

Маленькое окровавленное чудовище едва шевелилось у него в руках, но Дин не удержал его и положил на простыни рядом, потом прочистил рот и нос, и малыш задышал заметнее. Дин действовал механически, по пунктам, которые зазубривал долгие месяцы. Пуповина, выход плаценты, нити, нож. Закутав ребенка в простыню, он даже не рассмотрел его. Сейчас Сэм, главное Сэм. Так неуклюже он не шил никогда, в любом случае, только в больнице сделают как надо…

Сэм едва слышно произнес:

\- Где ребенок?

Дин прохрипел погромче, боясь наклониться, чтобы капли пота не попали на разрез:

-Здесь.

\- Дай его мне. Ему сейчас холодно.

Дин рассвирепел. Псих, ненормальный псих. У него крови скоро не останется, а он думает, холодно ли тому, кто чуть не убил его. Впрочем, спросить с Сэмом бесполезно - тот уже попытался подняться. Дин подхватил сверток и вложил в протянутые руки Сэма.

\- Лежи, ради бога.

Прихватил последней скобой кожу и потянулся за бинтами и лейкопластырем. Не надо было смотреть на Сэма в этот момент, потому что все вылетело из головы, когда он увидел улыбку на его лице. Странную, нежную, так он не улыбался никому, даже Дину. Рубашка на груди была расстегнута, футболка разрезана, и Сэм попросту дорвал ее до воротника. На обнаженной, мокрой от пота груди лежал ребенок. Простыня немного развернулась, сморщенная ручка смешно торчала из белого кокона, и Дин увидел, как жадные тонкие губы пытаются ухватить маленький сосок. Малыш недовольно покряхтывал и причмокивал, а из второго соска непрекращающейся струйкой текла белесая жидкость, пропитывая край футболки. Сэм поддерживал одной рукой крохотного человечка, а второй все еще цеплялся за простыни.

\- Дин, я не могу подняться, скажи, на кого он похож?

Дин присмотрелся к опухшему, грязному личику и мстительно заявил:

\- На меня, не на тебя.

Сэм довольно хмыкнул:

\- Это хорошо.

 

Они приехали в больницу намного быстрее, чем Дин ожидал, дорога сама вела их по белой пустыне, подсказывая, где свернуть и как быстрее срезать часть пути. Сэма сразу забрали в операционную. Медсестра потянула руки к малышу, спавшему на руках у Дина.

\- Давайте девочку сюда. Нам надо осмотреть ее.

Дин возразил:

\- Это мальчик.

Медсестра уставилась на него, как будто он сказал самую невероятнейшую чушь:

\- Мальчики не выживают в таких случаях.

Дин улыбнулся:

\- Наш случай не из ваших. Он Винчестер.

Медсестра ничего не сказала, посчитав взволнованного мужчину слегка не в себе. Ее можно было понять, винчестер чаще всего ассоциировался с ружьем, а не с чьей-либо фамилией, тем более что Дин не удосужился представиться. Малыша забрали, и Дин только сейчас понял, как безумно устал. Усевшись на стул в коридоре, он стал ждать новостей и задремал. Врач вышел спустя час и разбудил его:

\- Все прошло хорошо. Мы удалили полностью орган, заменявший матку, так что второго такого случая не произойдет. Если бы мы ее оставили, то в полости могли развиться необратимые процессы. Лучше все вернуть к естественному порядку вещей.

Дин слушал его вполуха. Не будет второго - и хорошо. С первым чуть крыша не поехала. Он спросил:

\- Как малыш?

\- С ним тоже все хорошо. Я бы сказал, замечательно. Еще ни один мальчик не выжил. Ваш первый.

Дин попросил:

\- Можно к нему?

\- Конечно. Его накормили. Он спит, за ним очень внимательно следят. Вашему другу, после того как он очнется, нужно будет пройти курс гормональной терапии и подавить лактацию. Так что учитесь управляться с бутылочками.

Дин вздрогнул, вспомнив улыбку Сэма, причмокивающий ротик на груди и сладковатый вкус.

Они уже стояли у стеклянной стены бокса, в котором находились маленькие кроватки с высокими прозрачными бортами, окруженные кучей приборов. Дин узнал маленький темный затылок сразу. Малыш повернулся во сне и причмокнул губами, показывая маленькую насосанную подушечку на верхней губе. Дин повернулся к Веллеру:

\- Знаете, доктор, отныне никакого «необходимо». Без разрешения Сэма не смейте ничего колоть или делать. Понятно? Ни с ним, ни с ребенком.

Доктор пожал плечами:

\- Ваше право. На мои результаты гормональная терапия не повлияет. Я предлагаю лишь то, что выбирали многие – вернуться к своей нормальной жизни и привычному телу. А вам следует пойти отдохнуть. При клинике есть гостиница, вас проведут.

Номер, на удивление уютный и комфортабельный, не порадовал пустым баром. Но Дин и без выпивки отрубился, как только голова коснулась подушки. Измученный мозг сначала позволил ему проспать полночи без сновидений, а потом начал швырять из реальности в реальность.

В какой-то момент ему пригрезилось, что медсестра забирает у него малыша, сообщает, что он не успел и ребенок умер. Дин проснулся в холодном поту и, набросив гостиничный халат, побежал в больницу. Медсестра пропустила его без вопросов, и он застыл у стекла, вглядываясь в спящего ребенка. Женщина сняла с него гостиничный халат, надела больничную распашонку и заставила всунуть ноги в бахилы. Набрав на двери код, она произнесла:

\- Вы можете побыть с ним, но недолго.

Дин остановился возле кроватки-бокса.

\- Я могу взять его на руки?

\- Да, конечно.

Малыш завозился у него на предплечье, причмокнул и потянулся к груди. Дин засмеялся:

\- Эй, я не тот папочка. Скоро тебя отнесут к Сэму, и таскай его за сиськи, сколько влезет.

Малыш разочарованно хныкнул и открыл глаза. Дин впервые видел такие глаза. Темно-белые, как будто кто-то рассыпал вокруг зрачка соль, оставив тонкую полоску темной радужки по краю. Малыш хныкал и возился у него на руках, а он все не мог отпустить его, укачивал, уговаривал, пока тот не успокоился и не заснул.

Маленький Винчестер, не похожий ни на него, ни на Сэма, обычный, как все малыши, с припухшими веками и круглой мордашкой, спал, а Дин все ходил, и соль, которую он принес на своих ботинках, прорывалась сквозь бахилы и чертила обережную линию вокруг кроватки его сына.


End file.
